1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for analyzing a conversation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for extracting a specific situation from a conversation by analyzing voices in the conversation.
2. Description of Related Art
Obtaining information by analyzing recorded voices has previously been performed. Methods for analyzing the voices in a phone conversation or in a meeting and for deriving speaker identification or situation of the conversation based on the voices or speech patterns obtained from voice recognition have been proposed before.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-267464 discloses a technology for separating voice data into a speech portion and a non-speech portion by use of voice power information and for checking the degree of confusion of a speaker based on the proportion of the non-speech portion within a certain period of time.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-286097 discloses technology for detecting the occurrence of a compliant in a call reception operation conducted by an agent at a call center in accordance with the number of supportive responses in the voice of the agent at the call center within a certain period of time.